


First Kisses

by yourebrilliant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Compliancy: DH EWE?, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses are always special.  Each one is different, and if you pay attention, you can tell from the very first time what your relationship will be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

First kisses are always special. Each one is different, and if you pay attention, you can tell from the very first time what your relationship will be like. I’ve had four “first kisses” in my life and they were all different, and all special.

 

My very first kiss was with a famous Quidditch player. Not many girls can say that, but it wasn’t about his fame or his athletic prowess. I went to the dance with Viktor because he was sweet and chivalrous. And, a little bit, because he asked me.

After the dance, we went for a walk in the moonlight. I was so worried about getting mud on my fancy dress that I didn’t even notice him conjuring the rose until he gave it to me.

‘You are very beautiful, Hermy-oh-ninny,’ he said quietly.

‘Oh!’ I said, blushing and taking the rose with which he was so gallantly presenting me.

‘I vould very much like to see you again,’ he added.

I tried to stay cool but I could feel myself smiling. ‘That would be lovely,’ I said quietly, closing my eyes and breathing in the scent of the rose. I still had my eyes closed when I felt a calloused hand under my chin. I opened my eyes to see Viktor looking down at me earnestly. I could feel my heart beating faster as he leant closer and my eyes fluttered closed again as I waited to feel everything I’d always read about in books.

I could feel his soft lips press gently against mine, his hand coming up to cup my cheek and then he pulled away. Surprised at the brevity of the kiss, I blinked up at him as he said, ‘Goodnight Hermy-oh-ninny,’ and walked away.

 

It was three years before I had my next “first kiss” and this one couldn’t have been more different.

My heart was still pounding from the Chamber of Secrets, adrenaline thrumming along my veins, making me breathless with the urge to _do_ something. Fight or flight; whichever I picked, my body was ready. And Ron, Ron who had so amused and amazed and aggravated me, said those wonderful words.

‘No, I mean we should tell them to get out. We don’t want any more Dobbys, do we?’ he said earnestly. ‘We can’t order them to die for us-’

I couldn’t help it. I flung myself forwards, Basilisk fangs, evil villains, even Harry Potter forgotten as I pressed my lips against Ron’s and felt another delicious burst of adrenaline as he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. For countless heartbeats there was no war outside, no peril or struggle or tragedy, there was just the feeling of Ron’s soft lips kissing me, of his strong arms lifting me off the ground and the feel of his rumpled hair beneath my fingers as we tried to get as close as possible to being one person.

 

But passion alone isn’t enough for a relationship and in the end, the passion faded away and only the aggravation was left. I don’t know how long Ron would have clung to that failing relationship, but it became too much for me and I ended it. Ron left, went travelling around the world, leaving Harry and I behind to get on with life. So I suppose Ron is responsible for my third “first kiss” too.

‘You do know I can see you mouthing the words, right?’ Harry asked, amused, as he wandered through from the kitchen.

I blushed. ‘It’s my favourite movie,’ I muttered in explanation. He’d started stopping by to watch movies when Ron left. As much as he’d deny it we both knew he was checking up on me, but we never spoke of it, and our movie nights had become a ritual that we both looked forward to.

Harry chuckled and handed me the bowl of popcorn he’d been microwaving, before dropping into the seat next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. ‘I’m sure it’ll become mine too,’ he commented. ‘Whether I want it to or not.’

Gasping in indignation, I threw a bit of popcorn at him.

‘Hey!’ he cried, retaliating.

I was grabbing a handful of popcorn for ammunition when my attention was drawn by the movement on the screen. ‘Oh! This is the best bit!’ I said, dropping the popcorn back into the bowl and snuggling closer to Harry. I was so caught up in the movie that I didn’t notice him smiling at me. Didn’t notice the long curl sticking to my cheek until he reached up and gently pulled it free.

‘Thanks,’ I said, smiling at him.

‘No problem,’ he said, tucking the curl behind my ear, his thumb still absent-mindedly stroking the sticky patch on my cheek where his popcorn missiles had landed.

As he spoke, I realised that, with his left arm still around my shoulders and his right hand almost cupping my cheek, it would have looked to an outsider as if he was about to kiss me. I looked up into those warm green eyes, all ready to point it out, and suddenly found him to be very, very close. Gently, he slid one hand along my cheek to tilt my head back, and then he leaned even closer and pressed a kiss on my lips.

It was soft, and sweet, and oh-so-gentle. He pulled me closer with one arm, the other sliding down to wrap around my waist as he cradled me closer.

After a moment he pulled away, giving me a gentle squeeze and directing my attention to the movie. Reaching distractedly for the popcorn, I cuddled against him and went back to watching the film.

 

My fourth “first kiss” was also my last “first kiss”, and I knew it would be as soon as he kissed me.

I was late for our first date and I was panicking. I’d been held up at work and, even with the fastest wardrobe change in the history of time, I was still late!

‘I’m sorry!’ I said, breathlessly, clattering along Diagon Alley’s cobbled streets in my gorgeous but highly impractical shoes. He turned round at the sound of my voice and I could see him frowning at something. ‘Oh hell,’ I muttered, wondering if punctuality was something Malfoys were particularly strict about.

‘I’m so sorry,’ I repeated, grabbing at my shawl to stop it falling off and pushing my wild hair out of my face. ‘I set an alarm so I would leave work in time!’ I babbled earnestly. ‘But then Poppy came by for help with this project from hell she’s got and her husband just left her _right after_ their cat died so I couldn’t -‘ I stopped, startled by the feel of two strong, long-fingered hands clasping my shoulders.

‘Grange-eh, Hermione,’ he said quietly, ‘calm down.’

I looked up at him, bewildered. ‘But-’

‘It’s okay to be a little late, sometimes,’ he said, smiling at me.

‘You!’ I flared up suddenly. ‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Because I was annoyed with you for being late-’

‘Hermione-’ he started, looking bewildered at my attack.

‘-for that meeting yesterday. Well, _this_ is not the same, mister,’ I said, prodding him in his unfairly broad chest. 'Me-’

‘-Hermione,’ he began again, still holding me by the shoulders, but now leaning back to keep out of prodding reach.

‘-having to help out a friend is _very different_ from you-’

‘Hermione!’ he cried in exasperation. I blinked up at him for a second before continuing.

‘-sleeping in-’

‘Oh, sod it,’ he muttered, pulling me close.

‘Malfoy!’ I managed, before he squeezed me to him and kissed me.

It was everything I’d ever read about at fifteen years old, everything I’d always hoped a kiss would be. It was sweet and soft and exciting and passionate. It was just-out-of-the-box new and favourite-old-jumper familiar at the same time and I knew in that moment that the only man I ever wanted to kiss, from then on, was Draco Malfoy.

 

All first kisses are special. But, sometimes, the _last_ “first kiss” can be the most special of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ron's words are taken directly from Deathly Hallows.


End file.
